


The Yellow Ones

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor likes the yellow ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



Every time he brings O’Neill back, he wonders if he’s made the right choice. Just for a second. Just until he remembers that, whatever feelings he has for her, O’Neill is his friend.  
Friend. A very ‘Ancient’ concept. He supposes it’s more a ‘human’ concept, now that the Ancients are gone. Like love.  
Thor has not loved in a very long time. Not since Sif of the golden hair. His body had been humanoid enough then that she’d allowed herself the chance to love him back. He still couldn’t believe she had.  
Though the Ancients had long left the galaxy in body, or ascended to higher planes of thought and mind, Sif had stayed with the Asgard - with Thor - weaving the myths he would one day plant in the minds of humans, until she could deny mortality no longer. Sif had been beautiful, but even her flawless body had failed her with time. Her consciousness was too different for an Asgard clone body, the High Council had claimed, so she had simply died. And Thor had not loved any other.  
Until now. This human woman with hair as fine as his once wife’s, and a mind the Ancients would have been proud to claim. This time, however, he was too alien - the differences between their species too great for his golden-haired love to ignore. Besides, she had O’Neill. Even Thor, who had not known love in many thousands of years, could see that.  
So he would simply continue as he had always done. He would save the humans time and time again, and in doing so he would get the chance to watch her - to teach her secrets no human would have otherwise known for thousands of years, to help her unravel the mysteries of the universe they shared, and, when the time came for the Asgard to finally admit their extinction, to give her all the knowledge of the Asgard; a love token she would never fully recognise.


End file.
